Resident Evil Origins: Piers Nivans
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Él no era más que un simple soldado. Un simple soldado que lo dio todo, aun cuando tenía el mundo en su contra.


**_Resident Evil Origins: Piers Nivans_**

* * *

 **Título del capítulo:** Tocando las puertas del Cielo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Capcom.

 **Notas del autor:** ¡Buenas y santas! ¡Aquí Ronald con algo nuevo! (Después de estar desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo) Antes que nada, me presentaré. Soy Ronald B. Knox y soy un escritor de fanfiction desde hace dos años. Empecé a escribir como pasatiempo y hasta volverse habitual a diario. Pese a estar inactivo, que no significa que no escriba, sigo escribiendo cosas nuevas para la cuenta y varios fandoms a los que sigo. También pienso editar algunos fics de mi cuenta para mejorarlos, porque, siendo extremadamente sincero, son un asco.

Suelo escribir tragedia, romance, comedia, parodia y angustia, pero me atrevería a escribir algo distinto, como un fic nuevo que subí, que es de poesía, y quedó bastante bien. Soy un tanto flojo para escribir en ciertas ocasiones, pero, creo yo, que hago lo mejor para brindarles algo escrito por mí –hace meses que no subo nada nuevo-. Creo que mi fic más conocido dentro del fandom es "Revuelta a casa", uno que escribí cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, sinceramente, y a que a varios les gustó. Otros tantos que tengo son "Muertos de risa", "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida", "Vestida de negro", "My immortal" "Convaleciente", "Posdata Te Amo", "Falso Romance", "Fotografía", entre otros.

Esta historia participa de la actividad de "Orígenes" del foro y grupo "Resident Evil: Behind The Horror". La cuestión es que vengo a traerles el pasado de un soldado querido por varios y odiado por otros tantos. Yo aquí les contaré la historia de vida que tuvo Piers Nivans antes y después de haber entrado a la B.S.A.A… por cierto, ¿sabían que el chocolate tiene la propiedad de liberar endorfinas que te hacen sentir como enamorado? ¿No? ¿No lo sabían? Bueno, ahora lo saben.

Sin más que decir… ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Mama, take this badge from me**

 **I can't use it anymore**

 **It's getting dark, too dark to see**

 **Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door**

 **Mama, put my guns on the ground**

 **I can't shoot them anymore**

 **That cold black cloud is comin' down**

 **Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door**

 **Knockin' on Heaven's door – Guns 'n' Roses version**

* * *

Mamá no llora. Ya no más. No le queda nada más por derramar. A su lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros, está Derek, mi hermano mayor. Está tratando de consolarla. No escucho lo que dicen, pese a estar a su lado postrado en una camilla blanquísima. Papá no está con ellos, siquiera cuando me llegó la hora. La decepción crece momentáneamente. Estiro una mano hacia mamá y se siente como la nada misma. No puedo tocarlos. Derek dice algo y mamá asiente. Chris cruza la puerta de la sala y entra a paso lento, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con ellos. Los saluda con formalidad, un apretón suave de manos. Chris no es tan expresivo como para abrazarles, y ellos lo necesitan más que nunca. Chris también quiere que le abracen. Parece que intenta ser comprensivo, pero su gesto se tuerce adolorido. Él también sufre mi situación. Todos se sienten así tan devastados, tan aturdidos, y todavía no entiendo el por qué. No he hecho nada especial, sólo que lo que debía hacer; lo correcto.

Mamá solloza con súbito temblor. Chris le palmea el hombro y le entrega algo metálico. Son mis placas. Están degastadas. Mamá las toma con cuidado e hipa enérgicamente. Luego las besa y se las coloca sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón. Chris se queda mirándoles por largo rato. Se siente incorrecto en aquella escena. No terminar por encajar. Es algo familiar y lo sabe perfectamente. Hace un gesto con la mano mientras suelta unas pocas palabras más. Derek asiente y entonces Chris se marcha.

Derek se ve indefenso, vulnerable. No lo he visto así desde que tenía quince años, cuando papá todavía nos quería. De pronto vuelvo a ser ese chico débil de diez años.

Recuerdo un grito desde la cocina y el sonido de una botella estallar. Es papá bramando ebrio. Mamá también grita. Se escuchan desde mi habitación. Derek se pone de pie y camina hacia la cama donde yo dormía.

—Es papá —murmura y me abraza. Me gustaba pensar que todo estaría bien.

Ahora ya no es así.

Sin embargo, me veo a mí mismo en la camilla. Algunas sondas por mi cuerpo, precisamente en mi nariz y mi único brazo. El sonido constante del electrocardiógrafo a la derecha de la camilla, como un símbolo de esperanza. Es como una enorme nube fría y negra sobre mí. es un hecho, podría ser mi fin. Entonces veo a Chris, al otro lado del vidrio del cuarto, observándolos con el gesto triste, apagado. Al cabo de un rato, se marcha despacio hasta desaparecer por el pasillo. Sus labios se mueven. Insulta en voz baja. Está frustrado. Conozco esos gestos.

Ahora mismo me duele el brazo, el que ya no está, pero que, de alguna manera, conservo. Se siente una puntada aguda. El dolor es paralizante.

Mamá y Derek, entre sollozos apagados, se ponen de pie y se marchan con la cabeza gacha. Me observé por unos segundos, sentado en la pequeña butaca de plástico a mi derecha. La máquina continúa sonando, como un recordatorio espantoso de lo que se avecina. Empiezo a tener miedo. Mi cuerpo luce tan pálido. Las venas se ven como espeluznantes raíces sobresaltadas y negras sobre mi piel. Se escucha la puerta abrirse, suena a nueva, y Claire aparece tan hermosa y joven como siempre. Su cabello está más corto desde la última vez que la vi, aunque igual de rojo intenso. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y ella ocupó la silla a mi lado, la vacía, y estrecha mi mano con suavidad. Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo cuando la tomó, como si estuviera vivo. Yo apreté la mano, con la idea de que sintiera que estoy ahí, observándola.

—¡Hey, Piers! —pude escucharle murmurar, para mi sorpresa. Su mano se ciñe un poco más. Siento más fuerte el apretón—. No podría irme de aquí sin darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hermano.

Las palabras salieron dulces, mimosas. Me hizo pensar que era importante para ella. Me gusta pensar que a ella le importo.

—Chris te tiene una alta estima, Piers. Siempre supo que llegarías muy lejos, pero no de esta manera. Raras veces expresa lo que siente, aunque puedes estar seguro de que tiene buenas intenciones —dice y suelta un pequeño jadeo—. Él piensa que eres su hermano pequeño. El mismo al que siempre debió cuidar. Así fue también con los demás soldados. Ustedes son su familia, puede que incluso más que yo —Se ríe tiernamente y agrega—. A veces me siento un poco celosa por ello. Debo confesarlo.

Acaricia mi mano con el pulgar y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se tornan oscuros, como una enorme nube negra que se avecina con un diluvio emocional. Su perfil decae, ya no sonríe alegre, sino atribulada. Yo, en cambio, estiro el brazo hasta alcanzar su mano y la sostengo con fuerza. Espero que me sienta. Desearía que me sintiera.

Su agarre disminuye, su mano se aparta lentamente. De pronto, de alguna manera, me siento más solo que nunca.

—Sé fuerte, Piers. Has pasado por mucho. Esto sólo es una misión más por cumplir —dijo, en un tono de voz tan bajito que se antojó a súplica.

Sé que no sabe disimular su tristeza, y de sus ojos se derramaron lágrimas.

—Sólo es una misión más —murmuró una vez más, peinándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Se irguió de la silla y se marchó en absoluto silencio, a paso lento.

Yo permanecí inmóvil, observándola impaciente. Luego fijé la vista sobre mi cuerpo. Volteo al electrocardiógrafo a mi lado. Su silbido sigue constante, estruendoso. Es irritante. Luciría como un lunático si intentase tirar el aparato lejos. No podría. Soy intangible, lo que queda de Piers Nivans. Bufé, resignado, y me dispuse a seguir observándome con calma, prestándome atención en detalles insignificantes, como que lucía más joven cuando duermo, o que mi piel luce más pálida ahora.

Pese a querer pensar en banalidades, una pregunta viene a perturbar mi mente.

¿Qué he hecho mal?

Hice lo mejor que pude y, ¿así tengo que pagar? ¿Con mi vida?

Le he destrozado el corazón a mi familia. Mamá no podrá con esto, si no soportó algo tan simple como la partida de mi padre, no podrá con semejante hecho. Se desmoronará. Lo sé, porque la conozco demasiado. Incluso más que a mí mismo. Derek tratará de ayudarla, estará allí para ella. Es un premio de conciliación, me pone de mejor humor. Tal vez con su ayuda logre a salir adelante. Tal vez no, pero me gusta pensar que sí. A mí también me gusta pensar que saldré de esta.

Entonces de la puerta emerge Chris. Su rostro, al contrario de su actitud habitual, se mostraba abstraído. Quizá pensante. Abordó la silla, echándola levemente hacia atrás, para luego tomar asiento en la misma. No ha llorado. Siquiera un poco. Tal vez sea como Claire dijo, que Chris es un hombre falto de expresión, pero no quiere decir que no se sienta ofuscado consigo mismo o apesadumbrado por perder a su equipo. Solamente le cuesta expresarlo. La vida ha sido muy injusta con él.

—Piers… —murmuró. Yo volteé a verle casi al instante en que escuché mi nombre.

Sus ojos parecían apagarse de a ratos y sus gestos se tornaban paulatinamente erráticos. Extrañamente parecía tranquilo, aunque agobiado.

—¿Recuerdas ese bar… donde nosotros celebramos…? —Y sus palabras se ahogaron en el silencio.

Me hubiese gustado que escuchara mis palabras, tal vez sean las últimas que pueda decirle. En cambio, sólo pude contemplar el trágico espectáculo que el sufrimiento ajeno puede ofrecer. Alcé mi mano hasta alcanzar su hombro y allí la deposité, como su amparo, aunque no lo sintiera allí. Para mi sorpresa, Chris tembló.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —musitó. Su voz pareció irse de a momentos—. Sabías perfectamente que había una salida… si no… si no me hubieras buscado… tal vez estarías mejor ahora. ¿Qué gracia tiene salvar lo insalvable? ¿Con qué sentido?

Bajé la mirada hacia sus manos. Se hallaban entrelazadas y sus pulgares giraban turbados.

—Eras la única salvación para el mundo —dije, observándome sobre la camilla. Ladeé un poco la cabeza y continué—. La sigues siendo, tanto tú como nosotros, tus camaradas, tu familia. Alguien tiene que hacer algo por este mundo tan putrefacto. Es irrazonable para las personas indefensas que su único héroe no quiera ayudarlas.

—Yo no soy un héroe —murmuró, su mirada cayó al suelo—. Los héroes no existen.

—Claro que existen. Tú eres uno. Lo eres para ellos. Lo eres para mí.

Me hubiese gustado que me escuchara. Realmente quería que me escuchara lo que me queda por decirles a todos.

—No he podido salvar a nadie. Al contrario, siempre hay alguien allí para auxiliarme. Claire, Jill, Sheva, Barry y ahora te tocó a ti. Diste tu vida por la humanidad, por mí. ¿No se supone que eso hacen los héroes?

Chris volteó hacia el enorme ventanal de vidrio y luego se volvió hacia mí cuando comprobó que no había nadie más allí.

—Tu madre está destrozada. Ya se han ido a casa. Necesitarán tiempo para superar esto. Tu hermano me ha contado que sigue conmocionada por tu accidente y por lo de tu padre. Siento tanto no poder haber cumplido con la promesa de traerle sano y salvo a su hijo. Si hubiese cumplido con eso, tal vez me sentiría diferente ahora.

Chris siguió hablando, pero no lo escuchaba, sino que sonaba como una voz de fondo que balbuceaba palabras incoherentes. Había comenzado a rememorar, a hacer un repaso de lo que fue mi vida. Las imágenes van y vienen, como imágenes de una película sin fin, donde ya conozco el final. En ella, y para mi desgracia, veo a mi padre. Él me mira, pero no dice nada. Parece decepcionado. Siempre se sintió así conmigo y nunca supe por qué. Da un paso atrás y se desaparece con una extraña niebla a su alrededor. Entonces me veo a mí, a mi yo de ocho años, sentado en la mesa del comedor, escribiendo algo en un pedazo de papel con los bordes quemados. Las paredes están rasgadas, quemadas. Algunas otras se caen a pedazos dejando enormes huecos donde surgen una infinidad de ojos. Se siente como una escena divulgada. Los ojos se mueven de lado a lado. Se escuchan cuchicheos y papá entra nuevamente al lugar. Las retinas de los huecos ya no se ven. Se han ido. Papá balancea una botella en su mano y se dirige a mí, resuelto. Yo no noto su presencia, sino hasta que llega a quitarme el papel de las manos. La rabia emerge de él como un poderoso río, entonces brama eufórico y estampa en mi frágil rostro una sonora bofetada. Mamá y Derek aparecen rápidamente, aunque tarde, para presenciar la escena.

—¡Eres un asco! —me había gritado mi padre luego de apalearme.

Derek salta en mi defensa, queriendo enfrentarle con un cuerpo enclenque, pero con la fiereza de un león. Papá lo redujo de un puñetazo en la sien. Yo observo, en silencio, la escena. Mamá corre hacia Derek y papá vuelve a gritar, sonando como una alarma estridente. Observo cómo se desmorona lo que fue mi hogar desde la vereda. Los muros se caen y sólo queda el pedazo de papel achicharrado por los bordes frente a mí.

 _Te amo, papá._

La escena cambia radicalmente, se incendia de la nada y con brusquedad, y otra vez me veo a mí, inmóvil sobre la camilla, donde nada sucede. Chris está por encima de mí, intentando calmar un pitido constante. Observo a mi derecha. El cardiógrafo muestra bajas pulsaciones. Me pierden. Me pierden y Chris intenta llamar como puede a las enfermeras.

Todo aquello se siente como si estuviese tocando las puertas del Cielo.

* * *

Lograron estabilizarme. No sé por cuánto tiempo más. Los médicos van y vienen, con un par de enfermeras por detrás de ellos. Dalton, mi enfermero preliminar, no había estado en el momento en que mis pulsaciones fueron muriéndose poco a poco. Y Chris, sin saber qué hacer, había enloquecido por la situación. Había rebuscado a los médicos encargados de mis cuidados hasta dar con ellos. Les exigió su presencia allí y, en menos de un par de minutos, la sala se volvió dolorosamente brillante. Ahora mismo no puedo ver más allá del pasillo, como si al fondo del mismo habitara la más absoluta oscuridad. Me duele el cuerpo. Estoy extasiado. No pensé que podría estarlo en una situación como ésta. Chris observa cuidadosamente todo el tumulto en la sala. Los especialistas se mueven de lado a lado, tan rápido, tan erráticos. En cambio yo permanezco extrañamente calmo, sin preocupaciones, no me extraña mi actuar en estas situaciones. ¿Qué más da? Al fin de cuentas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para mi partida. El último adiós.

Mientras miraba cómo realizaban los médicos su labor, me encontré con las miradas de Chris, Derek y mamá. Chris permanecía preocupado, aunque su gesto mostraba algo distinto. Tal vez impotencia. En cambio, en las miradas de Derek y mamá no se percibía nada. Sus miradas ausentes y sus gestos desfallecidos hacían quererme volver el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas bien. Ahora me pongo a cuestionar mis acciones. ¿Estuvo bien lo que hice, o estuvo mal? Las miradas de Derek y mamá me culpan por lo incorrecto de mi decisión. Siento que les estoy quitando la vida.

Chris se vuelve a ellos y habla con cautela, con cuidado. Elije meticulosamente las palabras para hablarles y contarles lo que sea que tenga por contar. La veo a mamá asentir, con la mente volada, ida. Derek también asiente, aunque un poco más decidido. No se desmoronará. Yo camino lentamente hacia ellos. Se comienza a escuchar los cuchicheos. Traviesas vocecitas de niños en el pasillo de un hospital. Demasiado júbilo para una escena de desesperanza. Hablan de la remuneración para mi familia. Les escucho hablar, aunque muy bajo, como un eco a la distancia.

—Señora Nivans… usted debe estar informada sobre todo este asunto. Entonces me pareció prudente hablarle sobre una remuneración en caso de que su hijo no sobreviva.

Mamá asintió, tan ida como antes. Sin más lágrimas por llorar.

Entonces el cardiógrafo volvió a chillar. Más estridente, más irritante. Chris y mi familia voltearon hacia mí al instante. Yo no giré, no podía verme así.

Me estaba llegando la hora.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Nadie más fue a visitarme ese día. Me sentía más solo aún. Las luces se sentían más tenues. Calibrándose a la intensidad justa para un lecho fúnebre. Quise espiar por el pasillo, pero mi visión se vio opacada a una simple habitación rodeada de una espesa neblina negra. No se veía nada más allá de la ventana de la habitación. Érase como un enorme telón negro sobre el ventanal. En ese momento me tenía a mí mismo. No había nadie más.

Por un momento pensé en mi llegada aquí. El día en que me dieron la bienvenida. Fue grata y simple. Nada recargado. Hasta entonces no había conocido al que fue mi escuadrón. Menos aún conocía a Chris Redfield, a quien sólo había sentido nombrarle en un par de ocasiones. En ese entonces no era más que un joven con talento y ganas de ayudar a las personas, de hacer lo correcto. Fue en una práctica de disparos cuando se presentó. Para ese entonces era todo lo que hablaban. Decidido, rígido e inexpresivo. Imponía respeto únicamente con su sola presencia. Sin embargo, cuando lo conocían más en profundidad, resultaba ser tan afable y preocupado por sus colegas.

Me había convocado para un entrenamiento de prueba. La única regla: no perder contra él. Esbocé una sonrisa al recordar la decena de veces que perdí contra él. Es casi imposible ganarle. Siempre es más ágil, más rápido y fuerte.

Después de varias reuniones, terminamos siendo buenos amigos. Bebíamos en el bar de la central principal y contábamos anécdotas de la infancia. Fue entonces cuando él conoció al que una vez fue mi padre.

Yo, recio a hablar de él, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para contarle pequeños detalles, los menos dolorosos. Entretanto recordaba el pasado, Chris parecía comprender cada herida vivida. Sentía empatía. Él también contó su historia. Entonces comprendí que había conseguido un buen amigo.

Fue ésa la razón por la que no quise ver a Chris ahogarse en una taberna. El tan sólo rememorar el dolor de mis memorias era más que suficiente para alejar a Chris de esas situaciones.

Mi padre se marchó de la casa cuando yo tenía diez años. El hedor repugnante del alcohol vuelve a mis fosas como un aroma que siempre estuvo allí, escondido. Es difícil comprender el porqué a tan temprana edad. Por mucho que traté, nunca hallé motivo lo suficientemente justo. Sólo nos dejó, como si nada importara ya. Tras su ausencia, tuve que ayudar a mi madre. Derek vendía alguna que otra baratija, mientras que yo lustraba zapatos. Mamá continuó con su labor de lavandera, cargando kilos de ropa y un pesar muy profundo.

El rencor nunca fue lo mío, aunque con mi padre fue distinto. En la calle era señalado como el hijo de un vagabundo de mala sangre. El acoso escolar se intensificó espantosamente, rayando el punto del más engorroso caos. En un momento, Derek no soportó las burlas de sus compañeros, haciéndose valer de la peor manera. Su violencia injustificada le costó su escolarización, por lo que tuvo que dedicarse al trabajo en los dos años siguientes. Mamá, que no aprobó tal decisión desde un principio, insistió en que Derek siguiera con sus estudios. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Derek estudiaría tercamente y se convertiría en un abogado impoluto? Mamá nunca se sintió mejor con sus hijos.

De mi parte, tuve conflictos con algunos familiares no muy cercanos por parte de mi madre. No aceptaban el hecho de que la herencia de mi padre sea una mancha que no se borrará y que una labor tan noble y heroica sea llevada a cabo por mí, el hijo de un alcohólico. El resto de la familia simplemente nos ignoró y continuaron con sus vidas, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de mi madre por algo de ayuda. Todos hicieron la vista gorda. Nadie hizo nada. Nos habíamos quedado completamente solos. Y a nadie les importó.

La vida no fue fácil después de eso. Tuvo que transcurrir demasiado tiempo para que mi madre consiguiera un trabajo mejor. Fue ganándose la vida por mérito propio, y eso nos animaba a mí y a mi hermano.

No he sabido nada sobre mi padre desde entonces. Nadie nunca lo vio. Tampoco existen testigos que afirmen si continua con vida. Tal vez lo recuerde mucho. Quizá por el dolor vivido, o simplemente porque quería una explicación de su parte. Probablemente nunca la tendré.

Me hubiese gustado escuchar de su parte que estaba orgulloso de mí.

Realmente me hubiese gustado escucharle.

Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar de él.

* * *

Han pasado exactamente cuarenta y ocho horas desde mi última visita. Derek quiso despedirse como debía. Se notaba devastado. Se dispuso a sentarse en la silla a un lado de la camilla mientras yo lo observaba de pie, al otro lado de donde reposaba mi cuerpo. Sus manos tamborileaban en círculos pequeños, como las manecillas inquietas de un reloj.

—Piers… hermano… —comenzó sonando alegre, aunque inseguro—, mamá no ha parado de hablar de lo orgullosa que estaba de ti… y… y ella soñaba con verte pronto en casa. Te echaba tantísimo de menos…

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

—Volverás, ¿verdad? Mamá quiere que vuelvas…

Humedeció sus labios y parpadeó varias veces. Se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, pese a hacer un esfuerzo increíble por no llorar.

—Yo quiero… quiero que vuelvas también.

—Me temo que se me ha agotado el tiempo, Derek —respondí. Él dejó salir un jadeo. Comienzo a pensar que pueden escucharme, como un susurro o un eco.

—En este preciso momento me arrepiento tanto de no expresarte el orgullo que sentí todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí. Creo que esto ya es tu hogar y aquí es donde perteneces, pero recuerda que nosotros también somos tu familia.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó mi mano libre. Yo apreté la mano, queriendo sentirla.

—En las buenas y en las malas, Piers.

—En las buenas y en las malas —repetí, para recordarlo.

Incapaz de continuar, Derek dejó la habitación tan rápido como entró. Los ligeros temblores de sus manos y un sollozo ahogado demostraron que no está preparado para esto. No está listo para dejarme ir.

* * *

Un último pitido y nada. Todos sabían cómo terminaría.

Chris estaba allí. Lo vio todo. Lo vio todo mientras me relataba los recuerdos de aquel viejo bar, donde se celebraban las victorias. También contó que la B.S.A.A no iba a ser lo mismo sin mí ni mis colegas. Seríamos rememorados en silencio por cada persona que estuviese allí. Todos seríamos rememorados, y eso daba la idea de que todavía sigo vivo, porque una persona muere cuando mueren sus recuerdos.

El cardiógrafo sonó fuerte. No había pulsaciones. Chris no hizo nada. No quedaba más por hacer. Dispuesto únicamente a observar cómo yo partía, Chris permaneció allí la mayor parte del tiempo antes de que los especialistas arraigaran a la habitación, quitándolo del medio. Contuvo la mirada en la escena hasta el momento final, donde dieron por confirmada mi muerte. No hubo lágrimas en sus ojos. Sólo impotencia, ira y, quizá, un poco de odio hacia su persona.

Yo me posicioné a su lado, mirándome tranquilo. La calma por fin había llegado.

—Yo los esperaré en donde sea que esté —entoné, relajado.

Chris no dijo nada. Solamente partió sin más, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. No puedo ver más allá de la ventana con el enorme telón negro. Sólo la habitación en la que me encuentro.

El Cielo está llamando a todos sus ángeles, y yo debo partir.

* * *

Luego del funeral y mi respectivo sepelio, dedicaron una lápida con mi nombre tallado y un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas. Claire las dejó allí. La acompaña Chris. Él la abraza mientras ella llora un sinfín de lágrimas. Una espantosa tormenta en un cielo tan azul que enceguece. Yo los observaba de pie desde mi lápida. Entonces me acerco a ellos y los abrazo cuidadosamente. No los siento. Me gustaría brindarles un último abrazo, para despedirme, para decirles que ellos también son mi familia. Claire solloza levemente en el hombro de Chris y éste suspira pesadamente, frotándole el brazo de arriba abajo. Estreché más los brazos, deseando lo inevitable: que no me dejaran solo.

En cambio, ellos se hicieron a un lado, soltando las últimas palabras a la fresca ventisca de esa mañana. Los vi partir lentamente, sirviendo de consuelo el uno al otro. Giré sobre mis pies y observé las letras talladas.

 _Por la memoria de un héroe, Piers Nivans. Que en paz descanse un soldado, un colega, un amigo, un gran hermano e hijo, nuestra familia._

En mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa pequeña. Miré por encima de mi hombro y divisé a Chris y Claire, viendo la tumba una vez más, antes de hacer un gesto militar y marcharse definitivamente de allí. El auto marchó lentamente y, desde una pequeña mata de arbustos, vi salir a alguien escondido. Un hombre canoso y la mirada de miel.

—Papá… —susurré. Pues faltaba él para despedirse de mí. Mamá y Derek lo habían hecho temprano.

Él se hincó sobre la tumba, depositando una margarita en el pequeño florero de a un lado, y sonrió con dulzura.

—Mi niño… —bisbiseó, relamiéndose los labios resecos—. Antes que nada, lamento todo el daño que he hecho. Nunca les di los motivos de mi partida, es que ustedes no lo necesitaban, estaba más que claro que yo sólo dañaba a la familia. Por eso me marché, hijo mío. Para no hacerles mal, porque mi pasado me atormenta y no deja que duerma en paz. Y… y si ahogaba mi vida en alcohol fue porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el dolor de ver morir a mis compañeros. Fue duro para mí, sobre todo cuando pude haber hecho algo por salvarles. Es duro, lo sé. Tú también lo sabes, porque lo has visto en ese hombre… ¿Redfield? No me acuerdo su apellido ahora.

Papá miró por encima de su hombro y volvió la mirada a la tumba. La acarició delicadamente.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Piers. Debo partir. Sé que debí haberles dedicado tiempo a ti y a tu hermano… y ahora el tiempo se me llevó lo más preciado de mi vida y nunca pude decirte lo que sentí cada vez que miraba tus ojos. Tenías los ojos parecidos a los de tu madre, por cierto. Eras la imagen exacta de tu madre. Siempre tan bondadoso, noble y dedicado. Todo lo contrario a mí…

Su tacto cesó de repente, quitando la mano de la tumba.

—Siempre te amé, Piers. Fuiste un héroe para mí y para todas las personas del mundo. Estamos eternamente agradecidos…

Sus palabras murieron precipitadamente. Se irguió lentamente, aún con la mirada sobre el nombre tallado en el pedazo de mármol.

—Siempre serás mi héroe.

Cuando se volvió sobre sus pasos, me abalancé hacia su persona, estrechándola con fuerza. Sin embargo, papá se escurrió de mis brazos como una brisa revoltosa.

—Papá… por favor, vuelve… yo también te quiero y te perdono, pero, por favor, no me dejes solo… no quiero estar solo…

Él ya se había marchado. Mis ojos no lloraban, pese a querer hacerlo. Se estrujó mi estómago y se hizo menudo mi corazón, como puño ceñido con fuerza.

Papá desapareció y quedé nuevamente con los vestigios de quien fue considerado un héroe. A un lado de mi lecho, se hallaban Ben, Finn, Carl y Andy, lo que fue de nuestro equipo en Edonia. Fue un consuelo para mí. No iba a estar tan solo si los tengo a ellos.

Me senté sobre el pasto verde que rodeaba mi fúnebre sepultura. Había tanta vida alrededor de tanta muerte. Aun así, sonreí. Sonreí, porque sé que pronto estaremos juntos en algún lugar.

Que no importa cuánto tiempo transcurra, yo estaré esperándolos y, cuando todos vengan hacia aquí, los estrecharé en un fuerte abrazo y volveremos a ser una familia.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Favor de avisarme en caso de que encuentren algún error, puesto que no he tenido tiempo de releerlo y corregirlo, pues Light Of Moon 12 me tuvo bajo presión para subirlo y… encontré un pelo en mi mate… y, bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos a todos!

Ronald B. Knox


End file.
